


First Kiss

by dnyevrything



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Battle Couple, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnyevrything/pseuds/dnyevrything
Summary: The kiss has been a long time coming
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	First Kiss

Cas moved away from the dead monsters, panting slightly. This whole plan had gone sideways and now...where were Dean and Sam? They were supposed to meet at the cross section of tunnels. They should be here.

"Cas!” 

He turned at his name. Dean was rushing towards him, weapon clutched in his left hand. Cas moved closer just as Dean made it to the junction. Before he could say anything, ask anything, Dean grabbed the collar of his trench coat, pulled him close, and covered Cas' mouth with his own. 

The kiss was slow, thorough, and over far too quickly. They pulled away, breathing hard, and before Cas could say anything, Dean supplied, "Sam will meet us at the car." And then he was pulling away and moving towards the end of the tunnel.

Cas smiled softly to himself, caught the weapon Dean tossed to him over his shoulder and followed his hunter out into the world.


End file.
